Chicken
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: JANGAN BUKA FF INI SEBELUM BERBUKA! FULL NC! Anak DI BAWAH UMUR GA BOLEH NENGOK!


**PWP**!

.

 **DILARANG MEMBACA SEBELUM BERBUKA!**

 **.**

 **ISINYA** **BEJAF BUAT YANG NEKAT TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA!**

 **.**

 **FULL NC!  
**

* * *

 **CHICKEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan bercanda Zitao. Kau serius atau tidak?"

Suara berat milik sang Rektor yang duduk di balik meja kebesarannya itu terdengar tak sabaran sekaligus menuntut. Yifan sudah menanggalkan jas serta dasi yang semula menggantung di dada bidangnya, dan kini menatap tak sabaran sesosok objek yang tengah berlutut di antara kedua kakinya.

"Bisakah anda bersabar sedikit? Saya sedang memikirkan sesuatu Yifan- _nim_ "

Suara lembut milik objek yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda bersurai legam itu membuat Yifan mendesis. Kesal sekaligus gemas karena si pemuda tak kunjung melakukan tugasnya.

"Memang apa lagi yang bisa kau pikirkan selain penis huh?" Geramnya gemas, tak sabar mendorong kepala pemuda itu hingga membentur area selangkangannya yang hanya terbalut cawat berwarna hitam.

Tao -pemuda berambut hitam- mengangkat kepalanya, mencibir ketidak sabaran Yifan, lalu dengan sengaja menekan-nekan jari telunjuknya tepat diatas penis Rektor tampan berdarah Kanada itu.

"Kenapa anda terlihat sangat tidak sabaran? Siapa yang sebenarnya chicken disini Yifan- _nim_?"

"Kau memang pelacur kecil yang banyak bi- Ooh~ _shit_!"

Umpatan sarat akan kenikmatan itu dengan lugas Yifan lontarkan. Kedua tangan besarnya bergerak otomatis menekan kepala Tao yang tak lagi berjarak dengan batang kebanggaannya.

Tao, si ayam kampus yang paling di minati di kampus kini telah memerangkap penis besarnya di dalam mulutnya yang kecil. Menerima segala kenikmatan yang di berikan rongga mulut yang sempit dan himpitan bibir kucingnya yang merekah basah, Yifan tak segan melenguh untuk menunjukkan betapa ia menikmati servis tersebut.

" _Suck it deeper peachy_ ~ yeah, _like that baby_ ~" Yifan menengadah, matanya terpejam, dan mulutnya terbuka.

Tao mengerang kecil dalam kegiatannya mengulum kejantanan rektor muda nan tampan di kampusnya itu. Ukurannya yang besar dan berurat tak sepenuhnya dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil, hingga ia harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memanjakan bagian batang yang tidak bisa ia masukkan.

"Telan semuanya _peach_ ~ jangan berlagak kalau mulutmu itu masih suci...kau bisa memasukkan penis ku lebih dari ini _slut_!"

"Uhm!" Tao memprotes. Ia membuka matanya, melotot pada Yifan yang saat ini menyeringai.

Rektor gila itu baru saja mendorong pinggulnya hingga membuat penis besar yang ada di mulut Tao meringsek masuk lebih dalam hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan pemuda manis itu.

"Yeah~ telan semuanya sayang~ penis ku memang tercipta untuk mulut kecil mu itu..." Yifan meremas helai legam Tao penuh hasrat.

Tao bisa mentolerir keegoisan Yifan. Setidaknya lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu memiliki ukuran penis yang diatas rata-rata yang di sukainya. Setidaknya dirinya akan tetap rela memberikan servis khusus pada Yifan. Dan lelaki itu meski terlihat tak bisa di sentuh, juga tidak pernah menolak jika dirinya sudah mulai membuat penawaran.

Yifan masih mengeluarkan umpatan dan makian saat Tao memperketat mulutnya dan menghisap kuat kepala penisnya. Ia sangat suka ini. Dan ia suka memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda manis berbibir kucing itu bekerja di bawah sana.

Bibir merah mudanya basah, mengatup erat menggesek penisnya yang sekeras kayu, dan Yifan mengerang saat dengan nakalnya Tao mulai memainkan lidahnya di lubang penisnya.

"Berikan servis terbaik mu sayang~"

Tao menghisap, sesekali menarik keluar penis Yifan dari mulutnya, menggunakan lidah merah mudanya yang licin menjilati batang berurat itu, kemudian menghisap-hisap kecil kepalanya, tak lupa menggunakan gigi-gigi kecilnya untuk memberi rangsangan yang lebih.

" _Fuck_! Memohon padaku untuk ku setubuhi Zitao!" Yifan memerintah kesetanan.

Tao mengeluarkan penis besar Yifan dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan lidah terjulur bersaliva selayaknya kucing kecil, mata hitamnya yang berkilau dibuat sayu menatap tepat di manik coklat Yifan yang mebalas penuh nafsu.

"Aku masih ingin mengulum penis mu, kenapa terburu-buru sekali ingin menusuk ku _gege_?"

Yifan menggertakkan giginya kuat mendengar nada manis dan ekspresi _kitten_ nakal yang membuat libidonya semakin memuncak.

"Kau pelacur nakal! Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan lubang mu kali ini Zitao _slut_!"

Yifan mencengkram kedua lengan Tao dan menarik pemuda manis itu berdiri. Membalikkan tubuh semampai itu dengan sekali hentakan, lalu mendorongnya keatas meja kerjanya hingga membuat barang-barang diatasnya berjatuhan.

"Aah~ Yifan- _gege_ ~" Tao memanggil nakal.

Berpura-pura menolak saat Yifan mengangkat kedua kakinya tertekuk diatas meja, membuat posisinya berbaring dengan dada serta perut yang menempel permukaan meja. Dan Yifan entah mendapat kecepatan tangan darimana, dalam sekejab memelorotkan celana ketat yang di pakai Tao beserta cawatnya.

Hingga kini si manis yang memiliki bokong besar bulat menggoda itu menungging menyodorkan aset berharganya tepat di depan wajah Yifan.

Yifan memegangi kedua tangan Tao erat di balik punggungnya, dan satu kakinya tertekuk di tepian meja tepat di samping tao berbaring, dengan nafas terengah akan hasrat ia menjilat bibirnya, lalu menghujamkan kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna di lubang rektum Tao yang berwarna merah muda serta berkedut-kedut.

"AHHNN~~ AAH! AAKKHH~" Tao semakin menekuk tubuhnya menerima tusukan benda keras itu.

"Kau sempit seperti biasa _peach_ ~ kau merasakannya? Hm? Penis besar ku di dalam tubuhmu?" Yifan mendiamkan kejantanannya di dalam sana. Menikmati erangan Tao yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat, tak lupa mengusap bongkahan bulat pipi bokong nya menggunakan sebelah tangan.

" _Move please_ eh~ aahh~ _i want_ _your big cock gege_ ~" Tao memiringkan wajahnya, menempelkan pipinya ke permukaan meja, membiarkan mulutnya terbuka dan membasahi meja dengan salivanya.

"Taozi _slut!"_

Yifan mendorong pinggulnya kuat.

"AAKHH~ _MORE_!"

"Kau menghisap penis ku bulat-bulat jalang!"

Tusukannya semakin dalam.

"KKHH~~ AAH! _Fuck me more_ ~!"

Yifan mengeram hingga menggertakkan giginya tanpa sadar. Mengabulkan keinginan Tao untuk menggagahi lebih dalam si manis itu dengan penis kebanggaannya.

Yifan bergerak seperti pria maniak, menunggangi Tao layaknya kuda, memompa gila-gilaan kejantanannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi tamparan antara pahanya dan pipi bokong Tao yang kini memerah. Tubuh langsing itu melonjak-lonjak, menerima tiap hentakan dengan desahan kacau, meracau, menggila, dan meminta agar Yifan menghabisi lubangnya yang gatal akan sodokan penis sebesar milik Yifan.

Kenikmatan surga itu membutakannya, membawa jiwa lacurnya semakin tinggi, hingga berteriak nikmat di bawah kuasa sang Rektor yang menjadi dominan.

Yifan tentu menyukai hal ini. Yifan pria perkasa yang tak puas dengan satu permainan. Dan Tao sudah sangat menghafal keegoisan rektor kampis tempatnya menuntut ilmu itu.

"Fu*k fu*k fu*k!" Yifan mengumpat dengan mata terpejam oleh kenikmatan luar biasa yang di dapatnya.

Gerakannya stabil dan cenderung semakin cepat, menusuk titik kenimatan Tao di dalam sana secara akurat, membuat lubang kecil ketat itu terbiasa dengan penisnya, dan memberikan mereka kenikmatan yang sama.

Tak puas dengan gerakan yang monoton, tanpa mencabut penisnya, Yifan memutar tubuh ramping Tao hingga pemuda itu berbaring dengan punggungnya.

Mendesis senang kala melihat wajah keenakan Tao yang memerah, meracau kacau karena tusukan penisnya hingga saliva mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau-aahh~ harus menepati...aah! Ohh~ janji mu _gege_ ~ aah!"

Tao mencengkram bahu Yifan, menengadahkan kepalanya menahan gejolak. Yifan bermain sangat cerdik, sebentar-sebentar melambat lalu tanpa aba bergerak cepat seperti mesin.

"Tentu sayang tentu...jika perlu kau tidak harus membuat skripsi sayang ku...cukup puaskan aku dan minta aku untuk menggagahi mu Taozi ku sayang..."

Yifan mencondongkan tubuhnya, menyapa belah persik Tao yang merekah, meraup belahan manis itu terburu-buru, membawanya dalam ciuman panas penuh gairah yang tak kunjung reda.

Kini kedua kaki jenjang Tao bergerak melingkari pinggang Yifan atas tuntutan tangan besar lelaki itu, tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya menusuk, Yifan berusaha mencapai puncak tertingginya.

Dan Tao sudah merasakan jika masanya akan segera tiba. Si manis itu yang pertama memutus pagutan lidah mereka dengan jalinan saliva, mendongak ketika bibir Yifan mencecap lehernya, dan Rektor tampan itu menumbuk titik nikmatnya bertubi-tubi hingga masanya tiba.

Meledak bersamaan dengan milik Yifan yang memenuhi lubangnya. Pria itu mengerang layaknya singa, tepat di telinganya, dan lubangnya bergerak otomatis mempersempit rongga hingga meremas sadis penis Yifan yang masih memuntahkan cairannya.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Tao memejamkan matanya, lelah akan permainan Yifan yang begitu hebat. Dan Yifan sayangnya belum merasa cukup.

"Kau tahu _peach._..untuk membuat ku menepati janji tidaklah cukup satu kali permainan..." ujarnya, di sela-sela nafas yang putus-putus. Tersenyum -atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai- tampan dengan mata coklatnya yang berkilat-kilat.

Tao mendengus. "Apa yang bisa si jalang ini lakukan untuk mu, _gege_? Apa yang harus ku lakukan pada stamina mu yang mengerikan ini hm? Berapa lama lagi kau ingin menusukkan penis besar mu itu ke dalam lubang ku?" di usapnya pipi tirus Yifan sambil menggigit bibir.

Yifan terkekeh senang, tak berniat mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih bersarang di lubang Tao ataupun bangkit, ia malah meraba paha halus si manis itu lalu meremasnya kuat.

"Kau memang pelacur kecil ku yang tahu bagaimana cara membuat ku senang Taozi sayang~"

"Sekarang juga?"

"Nanti malam, di tempat ku. Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa datang kuliah selama yang kau mau"

Tao tersenyum lebar. "Dengan senang hati Yifan- _nim_. Pastikan saja penis besar yang ku sukai itu tidak lemas sebelum aku bilang menyerah"

 **END**

 **AUTHOR BUTUH DI RUKIYAH :v  
**

 **SPESIAL PAKE TELOR BUAT NEE VARA :*  
**


End file.
